Mobile electronic devices, in particular handheld devices, are sometimes equipped with a scroll wheel which allows the device user to scroll between selectable fields. However, scroll wheels provide only one dimension (1D) of directional input which requires the user to sequentially cycle through each field to navigate to a desired field. This creates a navigation system which can be time consuming, and which can be complicated and difficult to use for some users. These problems are exacerbated when navigating through large columns or tables of selectable fields.
A common application of handheld electronic devices which have columns or tables of selectable fields is a system or application for scheduling events such as, for example, a built-in calendar. If the system or application does not permit the device user to enter event details in an intuitive manner, benefits realized through the use of the system or application may be less than if it did permit event details to be entered in such a manner.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and mobile electronic device having improved navigation of a calendar application user interface and improved entry of calendar event details.
Similar or the same reference numerals are used in different Figures to denote similar components.